Camera Obscura (band)
Camera Obscura are a Scottish indie pop band from Glasgow, Scotland. The group formed in 1996 and have released five albums to date. Contents * 1 History * 2 Members ** 2.1 Current ** 2.2 Former ** 2.3 Tour musicians * 3 Discography ** 3.1 Albums ** 3.2 Singles ** 3.3 Compilations and EPs ** 3.4 Other contributions * 4 References * 5 External links §Historyedit Camera Obscura were formed in 1996 by Tracyanne Campbell, John Henderson and Gavin Dunbar. Several other members performed with the band before David Skirving joined as a permanent guitarist. Their first releases were the singles "Park and Ride" and "Your Sound" in 1998.1 The band's line-up changed in 2000 and 2001 when Lee Thompson joined as its permanent drummer, Lindsay Boyd joined as a keyboard player, and Skirving left and was replaced by Kenny McKeeve.12 Camera Obscura's first album, Biggest Bluest Hi Fi, was released in 2001. The album was produced by Stuart Murdoch of Belle & Sebastian and was supported byJohn Peel.2 The first single from the album, "Eighties Fan", came in at number eight in the Festive Fifty in 2001,3 and charted in several independent music charts. Nigel Baillie joined the band as a trumpeter and percussionist in 20022 and Carey Lander replaced Boyd. In the summer of 2002, Peel asked the band to do their first Peel session.1 Tracyanne Campbell in 2007 The band's second album, Underachievers Please Try Harder, was released in 2003 and was followed by Camera Obscura's first full tour of Britain and Ireland and the band's first tour of the United States. Founding member John Henderson left Camera Obscura following this tour.4 In early 2004 the band recorded the songs "I Love My Jean" and "Red, Red Rose" following their third Peel session, in which Peel had asked them to put these poems by Robert Burns to music.2 Camera Obscura recorded their third album, Let's Get Out of This Country, in Sweden over the course of two weeks with producer Jari Haapalainen.5 The album was released on 6 June 2006. The first single, "Lloyd, I'm Ready to Be Heartbroken", is an answer song to Lloyd Cole and the Commotions' song "Are You Ready to Be Heartbroken?";6 it appears during the opening credits of the 2007 film P.S. I Love You.7 The title song was featured in episode 5 of Friday Night Lights. In November 2008, the band announced that they had completed recording the follow-up to Let's Get Out of This Country, and in February 2009, they announced that they had signed to 4AD.8 The new album, My Maudlin Career, was released in April 2009, and preceded by the first single "French Navy". London jewellery brand Tatty Devine created brooches and necklaces to coincide with the launch. The album was the band's first UK Top 40 success, and it also reached the top 40 in Ireland and the US Billboard Top 100. Around this time, the band announced that "due to family commitments (including being a proud dad) Nigel will no longer be a full time member of Camera Obscura".9 On 18 April 2009, Camera Obscura released a special edition Record Store Day 7"" called "French Navy"10 for independent record stores. "French Navy" was also used by Echo Falls, who are the sponsors of''Come Dine With Me'', at the start of each episode and during the commercial breaks. Their album, Desire Lines, was produced by Tucker Martine and released by 4AD on 3 June 2013.11 The album was the band's second UK Top 40 entry and narrowly missed the US Top 100. §Membersedit §Currentedit * Tracyanne Campbell – guitar, vocals * Carey Lander – piano, organ, vocals * Kenny McKeeve – guitar, mandolin, harmonica, vocals * Gavin Dunbar – bass * Lee Thomson – drums §Formeredit * Nigel Baillie – trumpet, percussion * John Henderson – vocals, percussion (1996–2004) * Richard Colburn – drums * David Skirving – vocals, guitar * Lindsay Boyd – keyboards §Tour musiciansedit * Nigel Baillie - trumpet, percussion * Tim Cronin – trumpet, percussion * Francois Marry - trumpet, percussion, guitar §Discographyedit §Albumsedit §Singlesedit §Compilations and EPsedit * Rare UK Bird (December 1999, Quattro) Japan-only * 4AD Sessions EP (19 April 2014, 4AD) Record Store Day §Other contributionsedit * Acoustic 07 (2007, V2 Records) - "Let's Get Out of This Country" * The Saturday Sessions: The Dermot O'Leary Show (2007, EMI) - "Super Trouper" Category:Bands